


The New Girl

by thewriter



Category: JONAS RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tora Johnson is accepted to Nick Jonas' prestigious music school in Dallas Texas, although the experience is much more than she expects. Aside from being the only disabled student, she has to deal with her own insecurities, the ghost that haunts the recital hall, and Nick's jealous ex-girlfriend when she unexpectedly catches Nick's eye. That, however, is just the beginning. Certainly, she won't be the same person she was when she arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Like many of my stories, this story started as a dream. I pretty much had the main characters and the plot in my head when I woke up and it took a little bit of embellishing the key scenes in the dream to work out the details.
> 
> I bumped to the rating because of a few scenes between Nick, his ex and Tora.

It was the summer that changed everything. The enrollment had been a surprise from her parents, a school where they lived and breathed all sorts of performing arts. That, however was just beginning. However, it was the email that started it-an email she wasn't expecting.

Tora read through the email, then read it again and make sure she was reading things correctly. 

Various things jumped out at her.

Orientation: August 25, 2017  
Classes begin: September 4, 2017

Tora's mind was still crammed with questions, but an email from her mother seem to answer most of them. She ended the email with a terse quip.

Don't expect Christmas presents until you're 30!

Funny, Tora thought, since she would be 30 in a few years, but at 21, 30 still seemed a long way away.

Tora went to bed her mind still spinning. How would she, disabled as she was, fit in at this prestigious school run by none other than musician Nick Jonas. The upscale school in downtown Dallas wasn't exactly her scene. If, however, there was a chance she could impress Nick Jonas she would take it.

The day of the orientation arrived and Tora watched the cars downtown zoom by. She was feeling unusually nervous and continued to worry her lip as her parents looked for a place to park.

"Classes haven't even started, and the parking lot is already packed." Her mother muttered as she glanced around for a spot again. Finally, however, they found one near the far end of the lot and began the process of unloading her power wheelchair, which took longer than one would think.

Tora resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

It was always a big production going somewhere, even if she wasn't trying.

Finally, they were headed up one of the side ramps that led into the school.

At least, it was accessible, Tora thought as she negotiated another turn and her dad opened the door. 

The school was exactly what she had expected, tile and oak paneled interior with a large imposing vault ceiling. The main lobby branched off into several hallways, a few of which led to offices and classrooms.

There, next to what Tora assumed was the main office, there was a large freestanding sign which read:

Orientation: Recital Hall 1

Then there was an arrow pointing down yet another hallway which several students were already congregating. Tora and her parents joined the queue of people clustered outside the recital hall, and Tora caught some of their conversation.

"I hear Nick does the orientation for the new students himself, but only the best are chosen to be in his group." One girl was saying to another. At this point, Tora didn't know what to make of anything yet. Would she be good enough to make Nick's group? 

Next to the recital hall entrance, a young man who looked like an usher approached her parents.

"Can I help you?" He asked, " I can make sure your daughter has a place where she can see." He offered.

"Yes thank you." Her mother replied as they followed the young man, who was wearing black slacks and a red vest emblazoned with the school's logo, inside the recital hall.

The recital hall was a large room with the stage at one end. Today, however, there were several chairs in clusters on a small side stage. It was here they were led by the young man, who said his name was Carter, he pulled aside a few chairs for Tora, her parents took seats a few rows back, clearly not wanting to interfere with the orientation activities.

After what seemed like an eternity, a door at the far end of the hall opened and suddenly the hall got very quiet. Then the whispers began, but Tora knew what they were saying.

"It's Nick, it's Nick Jonas! Oh my gosh! I can't believe he's actually here!"

These were mostly whispered from overexcited girls. The boys looked nonplussed, though some of the older boys around Tora's age, leaned forward in interest.

Nick walked down the length of the room moving chairs as he went and finally took a seat in the vacant chair in the middle of the knot of students, which caused more excited whispers. Nick gave these girls an indulgent smile which caused several squeals.

"Okay, okay, please settle down. Get it out of your system… We can't have any of that by the time classes start."

The girls, most of them in the early to mid teens, gradually quieted.

"Right then. Welcome to orientation for the Jonas Dallas Academy for the Arts, I'm glad you have decided join us on what I hope will be an enjoyable adventure for all of you."

There was more excited murmuring.

"First, I would like to explain my system of teaching and how I want to grow each person's specific set of skills. Each of you will be divided into one of 4 groups, these groups will be in separate dormitories for the next 2 to 4 years. With these groups you will have your classes, but you also have private lessons with Suzanne our vocal instructor and Cathy our accompanist if you choose to do so. Cathy also teaches orchestra on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays."

Clearing his throat and rising to pace around the small area, Nick continued:

"You will now be divided into your groups. Those groups will be with either Suzanne, Carter, Tom or myself." He gestured to the 3 other people behind him, the young man who had held the door for Tora and her parents, an older man who looked to be about 40, and a young woman in her early thirties with curly strawberry blond hair.

"Also, let it be understood if I take you on as my pupil I will only take those who I think are worth my time and you must be at least 18 before I consider you. Just because I'm head of your dormitory does not mean I will take you for private lessons."  
There were several disappointed groans from some of the younger girls.

Tora heard a distinct loud whisper from behind her.

"He only does that so he can screw his favorite later." There were several giggles and snickers from the seats behind her.

"I intend to accomplish two things today." Nick held up one finger. "First, this group will be divided according to which dormitory they will be in. Secondly, you all sign up for your auditions for either vocals, orchestra or dance with Suzanne. This will let me and the other teachers assess where you need to focus in the coming year."

When he had finished speaking, Nick extracted himself from the small group and walked over to the other teachers. Finally the teacher named Suzanne spoke, despite her small frame she had a strong, loud voice.

"When I call your name, you will be given your dormitory assignment and the time of your audition."

The students were called one after another, but everyone seemed to have forgotten Tora, who was still sitting there awkwardly when they had concluded. Finally Suzanne called.

"Johnson, Tora."

Tora was handed a piece of paper, which she already knew contained a rough schedule. At the top of the paper was her dorm assignment and time of her audition.

Her eyes skimmed down the paper.

Dorm: JONAS  
Audition: Noon, Tuesday, August 28  
Private; TBA

Tora glanced around, her heart suddenly beating very fast. She was in Nick's dorm, what did that mean? Did he already think she had what it took to be a good student?

"Ms. Johnson," the voice of Suzanne snapped her out of her reverie, "a word, if you please."

"You wanted to see me, ma'am?" Tora asked.

Suzanne nodded.

"Now," Suzanne said in a brisk voice, "about your accommodations… You have an assistant coming with you, correct?"

Tora nodded.

"I believe she has already been contacted, and we will process the paperwork separately. She will have a room adjacent to the girls' dormitory should you need anything, but I don't foresee any problems, unless Mr. Jonas has any objections. Oh, and beware of the ghost; haunts the main recital hall, but I suspect Miss Cathy or myself will fill you in on that."

"Ghost?" Tora asked, uncertainly.

"If you believe in such things. The teacher muttered to herself. "There are been too many strange coincidences since Mr. Jonas opened this school last year to have it be anything else."

Without another word, Suzanne swept from the hall, her heels clicking menacingly.

Just as Tora was about to leave, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Looks like I got you." Nick said with a smile, "I think you're going to like it here."

Tora looked anywhere but at his face.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"I'm looking forward to hearing you sing," Nick continued, "that is why you came in the first place, isn't it?"

Tora nodded dumbly.

"Maybe you can show some of these girls there's something more to you." It was only then that Tora realized Nick's hand was still on her shoulder. For a long time they just stared at each other; Tora's mouth had suddenly gone very dry.

"I'll see you on August 28, hopefully, providing I'm not too busy." He winked. Then he walked away, leaving Tora staring after him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is based off a scene from my dream. The entire audition for the most part and how Nick and Tora's relationship begins.

The morning of her audition was about as hectic as Tora expected it to be and her dad's pep talk as they drove downtown didn't exactly help.

"You ready for your audition Tor? Ready to impress Nick Jonas?"

Tora shrugged and gave a noncommittal response. As far as she was concerned, impressing Nick was the last thing on her mind. She glumly studied her dad's profile. They had the same dark hair and the same bright dark eyes and smile. Her dad looked like a basketball player who had seen better days, but Tora hadn't acquired his height. At the moment she was lacking the confidence she otherwise would have had and figured was she would be laughed out of the school. What was she doing there anyway?

"You ready for this?" Her dad asked again, "You can do it, I have faith in you."

"Thanks dad." She replied automatically before tracing the familiar path up to the door that led to the recital hall where the auditions were being held.

The school was much more deserted than it had been on the day of orientation. Aside from a few teachers and the people coming in for auditions, the hallways were sparse. Absently, Tora wondered where Nick was, or if he was even in the building.

When she arrived at the recital hall, her dad gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to the area where parents and other students were waiting. Beyond the main hallway was a long twisting line of students and from somewhere in the distance she could hear the sound of singing (some of it off key) and a piano. Auditions were definitely underway.

Tora didn't miss the looks people were giving her. Clearly she was the only disabled person in the entire school and there were plenty of girls, most of them quite a bit taller and prettier than she was, giving her superior looks. The looks plainly said "you don't stand a chance in hell here, get out." Despite her misgivings about her audition and the impending school year, Tora did her best to ignore them. For now, she focused on her upcoming audition.

Finally it was her turn. The teacher, Suzanne, called from a doorway that led to a small classroom.

"Johnson, Tora?"

As Tora made her way down the narrow hallway, two girls pushed past her. One was tall and blond and despite the warm weather she was wearing a white sweater and skinny jeans. The second girl was equally tall, but she was obviously several months pregnant. Tora didn't miss the superior looks they gave her as she made her way by, the blond didn't even seem to notice she was there.

Tora shook her head.

This isn't high school, she thought in passing, you think girls would be past that.

The audition room was small and cramped. A single chair faced a baby grand piano. In the far corner of the room there was another door which clearly led into a stage and performance hall. 

As Tora poked her head in the doorway she noticed a girl in the chair; she was frowning and had a violin under her chin.

"That should do it Caroline." Said a woman, whom Tora assumed was the accompanist, Miss Cathy. " I'm satisfied with your progress and performance from last year, so don't stress about this too much today."

"Thanks, Miss Cathy." The girl named Caroline replied, " I'll see you on Monday."

Caroline made her way out of the small room. When she saw Tora she smiled.

"Don't think I've seen you around here." She had a little bit of a southern drawl and a pleasant face with shoulder length brown hair; like everyone else in school was neatly dressed and oddly poised; it made Tora feel even more like an outsider.

"Oh… I'm new." Tora stammered, feeling even more put on the spot.

"Well good luck, I hope you like it here. I'm Caroline Clarence." The hand that wasn't holding the neck of the violin extended a neatly manicured hand, which Tora shook. "I'll let you get to it." Then Caroline made her way out of the room, still carrying her violin with her.

As soon as the door was shut behind Caroline, Miss Cathy turned to Tora.

"So what are you singing for us today?"

Tora forced herself to refocus as she shuffled around for her sheet music.

"Danny Boy" and "Ava Maria" then she took her place behind the music stand as Miss Cathy arranged the music on the piano. Tora knew next to nothing about reading music but she could follow by ear well enough.

"Interesting choice." Miss Cathy murmured.

Tora found herself smiling, relieved at the woman's general interest.

"They're two of my favorites."

"Well let's start with a warm-up and see where your range is then we'll get to this." Miss Cathy said in a businesslike tone. She struck a chord on the piano, "Right then."

Tora went through the warm up and found herself relaxing. Away from the prying eyes, she felt better, as if no one was asking her to perform or that she had to be as good as everyone else. She was just getting into "Ava Maria" when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Miss Cathy called.

The last person Tora would've expected walked through the door and then she was nervous again. Standing in the doorway was none other than Nick Jonas.

"Hello Mr. Jonas. What brings you by? I wasn't aware you were going to be visiting the school today."

"I told Ms. Johnson I would stop by and hear her audition." Nick replied smoothly.

"Well alright then, if that's okay with Ms. Johnson."

Tora nodded dumbly, once again having lost her ability to speak. She wasn't even sure if she could talk, let alone sing.

At the moment with Nick in the room the song she was singing looked intimidating and she was grateful when Miss Cathy suggested they try "Danny Boy" instead. The song was much lower except for a few notes for which Tora was grateful.

So she began to sing again, keenly aware of Nick's eyes on her, but what he was thinking she couldn't be sure. At least she didn't blow the high note in the chorus.

"That was very nice." Miss Cathy commented. From somewhere off to the side Tora could see Nick nodding.

"You've got a good range." He commented softly, "I can see you expanding a little bit, but, we'll see where you go."

Tora was grateful she didn't have to sing "Ava Maria" again and was relieved when Miss Cathy let her go.

"Well I'm satisfied. What do you think Mr. Jonas?"

Nick nodded scratching his chin.

"Well I've certainly seen enough, there's definite room for improvement something I think I can help with."

"You would take her then?"

"Absolutely!" Nick replied, "I've been in the business long enough to know when to take chances and when not to." He looked at Tora and smiled.  
Tora was about to reply when another girl burst into the already cramped room.

"Nick, Nick, you didn't tell me you were here!"

The girl didn't even seem to notice Ms. Cathy's expression or hear her exclamation.

"Ms. Prichard! I am still in the middle of an audition. I'm sure whatever you have to say to Mr. Jonas can wait." The girl, however, didn't seem to hear.

Upon closer inspection, Tora realise this was the girl she had seen earlier, walking out of the audition room the one who was pregnant.

Nick seemed to take this in stride and attempt to smooth things over.

"It's alright Cathy." Nick replied in a low voice.

"Well I don't have to tell you everything Jessica, and certainly not now that we've broken up." His tone was calm, firm but dismissive.

"But I'm carrying your child!" She huffed.

"Be that as it may, I'm not getting back together with you because of it." Nick replied evenly. "I've moved on, surely you can too."

Jessica sniffed.

"I see."

"I also didn't intend for you to get pregnant." Nick replied coolly, "certainly wasn't my idea to use shitty condoms."

This seemed to shut Jessica up and her face went several shades of pink. Without another word Nick's ex-girlfriend flounced out of the room, as much as someone seven or eight months pregnant could.

Nick's face reddened slightly when he realized Tora and Miss Cathy were still listening.

"Sorry about that…" He muttered, but then his expression cleared and he turned back to Tora. "… So I'll see you let's say on Wednesdays at 4 PM."

Tora looked up at him.

"Sounds good. I guess I'll see you then."

Nick gave her another one of those rare smiles that made her stomach do back flips.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Nick replied, his eyes never leaving hers.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up running a little long… The characters got a little bit away from me. Ha ha!

It was the last day of summer before the fall term. Tora approached the idea of starting school at a private academy with some mixture of excitement and apprehension. The way students had reacted to her was foremost in her mind, but she tried not to let that bother her.

The day started like any other, though she wasn't due on campus until sometime after lunch, check-in was from 2 to 4. She was planning on staying on campus though she lived nearby and would come home when it was convenient.

"It's a new adventure." Her dad said bracingly as she finished packing the rest of her things that she would be taking to the dorm. She was leaving most of her stuff in her bedroom as she would still need it when she came home.

Finally she had everything packed and in her case this was more things than the average person, but she would manage, she always did.  
"When did Ruth say she was getting in?" Her mother asked as they drove downtown.

"Soon," Tora replied, "like within the next hour."

"So she can help you unpack?" Her dad asked.

"Well I figure she's going to want to unpack herself." Tora replied. "So I'll probably still need you."

"It's always a production with you Tora, isn't it?" Her mother chuckled.

The school parking lot, was, if possible, even more crowded than it had been at orientation. There were significantly more students and parents, many of them lugging suitcases and chatting animatedly. 

They had no sooner entered the entrance hall when Tora saw her personal assistant Ruth Thompson standing by the office looking lost. She brightened when she saw Tora and her parents. Ruth appeared to be anywhere from 30 to 40 had short brown hair and a body that couldn't make up its mind whether to be skinny or fat, short or tall. Simply put, she was very average.

She looked at Tora helplessly.

"Got any idea where we're supposed to go?" She yelled above the increasing noise.

"No idea!" Tora yelled back.

Just then, four people emerged from the main office: Carter, Tom, Nick and Suzanne. Suzanne appeared to be holding a megaphone.

"Attention students and parents. We will now lead you and your students to our respective dormitories, from there, you will be allowed to unpack and get settled, then you will come down for dinner at 6 PM in the dining hall."

The crowd gradually broke up into clusters around Carter, Tom, Nick and Suzanne. Then they began leading their groups in the direction of the dorms which were down a short hallway off the main hall.

Suzanne raised her megaphone again.

"The dorms are each on a separate floor. My students will be on the first floor, Carter's on the second, Nick's on the third, and Tom's on the fourth. The boys and girls will have their separate dormitories; girls on the left and boys on the right. If that is understood please follow your dorm head to the appropriate floor." 

Down the hall from the first set of dorms were a series of elevators. It was into several people clambered (those who had been elected to take the stairs) which were a little further down. After several minutes the elevator dinged and the doors opened on a similarly attired hallway each with a series of closed doors. The carpet was a deep maroon giving the hallway a dark, mysterious look.

From the head of the group Nick spoke,

"You heard Suzanne, girls to the left, boys to the right. If you intend on spending the night elsewhere you must be of legal age and let the floor monitors know; I don't want any surprises."

"He means pregnancies." One girl behind Tora whispered.

"Please see me for your keys and dorm assignments."

The next several minutes were chaos as students scrambled for their keys and dorm assignments from Nick, but as soon as the crowd thinned out Nick made his way over to where Ruth, Tora and her parents were standing.

"Here's your key Ms. Johnson," Nick said with a smile, "room 311. If you need anything I'll be at the end of the hallway to the right. My floor monitors Jessica and Mitchell are also willing to help if you need anything."

Nick only stopped talking when he realized her parents were still standing there and as soon as he saw Tora's dad he stopped talking. "Well, I'll let you get to it than." He stammered. Rubbing his hands together he ducked out of the way.

The room was about what Tora expected. It was about the size of her bedroom, but not much bigger. There was a desk in one corner and a chair in another. A small window overlooking the campus was on the far wall. She was still observing this when there was a knock on the open door. Suzanne stood there, with another student.

"Ms. Johnson? You're supposed to be in room 316, your assistant has settled there as well."

Tora smirked. Clearly Nick had made a mistake.

The dorm at the end of the hall turned out to be much larger than the average dorms; it had multiple small windows and was almost like a small apartment. It had a small bathroom and another room adjacent to it, which turned out to be Ruth's. It was about the size of a hotel suite, Tora thought it was perfect.

When Tora and her parents entered the room Ruth was already partially done unpacking and smiled at them when they came in.

"It's like going back to college!" She chuckled.

Tora spent the next several hours unpacking and organizing her things. She took care of her personal items while her parents took care of the essentials like setting up her dresser and her bed; a twin on one side of the room. She even had time to hang her posters of her favorite bands, organize her music collection and set up her laptop on the small desk in the corner.

It was almost 4 clock by the time they finished and even after a small snack Tora was hungry for dinner, which couldn't come soon enough. In the last hour before dinner she explored the dorm, hoping to make friends.

There were six other girls in her wing of the dorm, and many of them were surprisingly friendly. Caroline was in room 314.

"You didn't say you were in Jonas dorm!" Tora exclaimed when she saw her.

Caroline flashed a pearly white smile as she shrugged.

"You never asked."

Much to Tora's dismay it was Jessica, Nick's ex, who was his female floor monitor.

"Helpful my foot." Tora muttered as soon as she saw her.

"Well look at what the rats dragged in!" She sneered as soon as she saw Tora. "Seems Nick moved on quickly, I see he already has a new favorite." She patted her baby bump. The guy who was the other floor monitor suddenly appeared at her shoulder.

"Lay off it Jess," the guy named Mitchell muttered, "you're not Nick's only upper-class pick and I don't see what the freshman ever did to you… Unless you think they're better than you are."

Jessica instantly looked offended and stocked back into the dorm her blond hair swirling behind her.

"Sorry about that." Mitchell told Tora, "Ever since she's gotten pregnant with Nick's kid she acts like she runs the school and has Nick wrapped around her little finger. The guy has more balls than that. Hey, we're here rooms 319 and 320 if you need anything."

Tora sighed as she made her way back down to her dorm, clearly she would be asking Caroline for extra feminine products and not her stuffy, stuck up floor monitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was going to have more in this chapter, but since it ran long I decided to put those things in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one; more coming soon.


	4. Chapter 3

By the time it was 6 o'clock, all the traffic from the dorms had returned to the entrance hall, which was even more crowded than usual because parents were there. It was with some difficulty that Tora, Ruth and Tora's parents made their way from the third floor to the dining hall.

The dining hall was enormous! It reminded Tora of the Great Hall described in Harry Potter. There were large windows surrounding it and at the far end of the hall was the staff table where there were five vacant chairs.

From one end of the room to the other stood four long tables, one for each of the dormitories, at the moment, however, there were large signs above each one with the dormitory names. The Jonas table was between Tom and Suzanne's with Carter's table at the far end.  
Tora looked around at all the unfamiliar faces and was pleased when she saw Caroline who waved. A few minutes later, the other girl was making her way over to her.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked she gestured to three empty seats on the other end of the table.

Tora shrugged.

"Sure, no problem!"

Just as their parents were making introductions, Suzanne's voice rang from the far end of the room. All the heads of the dormitories were there, and a woman dressed in a violet pantsuit that Tora assumed was the principal.

"May I have your attention please?"

The room gradually quieted. Then Nick spoke.

"I am pleased to welcome our students and their families to our start of term meal. Before dinner is served, I would like to make a few announcements. Schedules for new and returning students will be handed out tomorrow morning before the start of classes. In regards to what I expect from you while you are here the rules are as follows: Curfew for younger students is 9 PM. Curfew for students eighteen and older is 10 PM, 11 PM on weekends. You may stay out longer, but only if you have expressed permission from your dorm head or floor monitor."

There was a general murmuring mostly from new students taking in this information.

"I also have a general rule here; if it is illegal don't do it. I don't want anybody arrested and if you do such you will be punished accordingly aside from possibly spending a night in jail."

Tora heard more murmuring and smatterings of laughter from several male students but they quieted quickly. Nick waited until the noise had subsided before he continued.

"Lastly," Nick gestured to the woman in the violet pantsuit, "for those who do not know her, I would like to introduce my acting vice principal Elaine Smiley. She is head while I am not here, as I will not be at all times. While I am here for my classes I teach and various assemblies we have throughout the year I have other commitments. Please show her the same respect you would show me. That being said I think it's time we eat!"

The long tables had been filled with plates, appropriate silverware, napkins and any kind of dishes and baskets, many containing breads and pastries. Tora had never seen so much food! It was only then she realized how hungry she was, and after her mother set up her plate she ate for several minutes without speaking. It was only after everyone had eaten several servings of everything that conversation flowed around the hall, but it was too noisy for Tora to pick out any one conversation. She learned more about Caroline and her family, her parents seemed nice enough. Caroline's mother was blonde with a rounded face and stout curvy figure. Her father, by contrast, was dark-haired but surprisingly average looking despite his dapper appearance. They made a striking couple.

Following dinner, the parents began to leave. Saying last goodbyes to their children before leaving.

"You'll still see us on holidays and weekends," Tora's dad said with a grin, "we live just twenty minutes away."

Tora shook her head.

"I know dad."

"Call if you need anything." Her mother reminded her, "If you forgot anything we can always bring it by."

Tora nodded again as her mother gave her one last hug.

As Tora watched her parents leave, several thoughts made their way through her mind in quick succession, this was really it she was living away from home for the first time in her life. This year was definitely going to be an adventure.

 

Following dinner, the students return to their dormitories. Tora figured several of them were tired and still had a lot of unpacking to do depending on how far they had traveled for school. While Ruth straightened her room and read a book, Tora headed for the common area with Caroline as they continued to talk to the girls in their wing of the dorm. On the other side of the room many of the boys were watching sports on the flatscreen TVs, while other students were reading by the large fireplace.

Tora met two more girls named Emily and Amber. Emily had come from Chicago and Amber had come from Pennsylvania.

"Did you see the female floor monitor?" Amber asked, "Jessica? I've heard she's Nick's ex."

"She's such a snob!" Emily muttered. "She thinks she runs the school just because she was tight with Nick and he got her pregnant."

"Just stay out of her way." Caroline replied flatly. "She's mostly all bark and no bite. Well she'll be singing a different tune by the time she has that baby, so I don't think she'll be much of a problem for much longer."

Tora listened to the conversation without speaking. She didn't know enough to voice her opinion, besides, she didn't want to get involved in the school gossip chain.

She returned to her room with Ruth shortly before curfew. She wasn't a night owl or a party animal and the curfew suited her fine. Tora didn't realize how tired she was until she slid between the sheets of her bed, the mattress was a little harder than she expected, but she was so tired she didn't really care.

"My door will be ajar if you need anything." Ruth said and she headed for her room. "Good night."

Tora was asleep in what felt like five minutes. When she opened her eyes again, weak sunlight was streaming through the closed blinds. Today was her first day of school.


	5. Chapter 4

After a scrumptious breakfast in the dining hall, schedules were passed out and classes began. Tora started her day with Music Theory I followed by morning choir. Each class was with a different dormitory; she had music theory with Carter dorm and choir with Suzanne's dorm. Suzanne also taught choir.

It proved after only two classes the curriculum was going to be no slouch. Nick did not run a school for suckers. Tora didn't expect him to.

They were finishing up in choir when Suzanne called the class to order again.

"I would like to mention one more thing to the new students here." She looked pointedly around the room. "Whether you believe it or not, please be mindful of the ghost that haunts these halls. It is not just a prankster, but can be quite troublesome at times."

Just as she spoke, there was a rattling noise and several folders of sheet music leapt from their files and flew across the room in all directions. Several students screamed and it was only then Tora saw the whispy shape, or rather, no shape at all, but a plume of whitish, gray smoke like substance.

"Just be mindful, if you have any trouble, please tell one of the dormitory heads." Suzanne finished calmly.

Suddenly a girl's hand shot up in the air.

"What does Nick think about this?" The girl looked to be about fifteen, Tora guessed, she had dark, hair pulled back and her school uniform was pressed to the point there was not a crease in it.

Suzanne gave a wry smile.

"Oh, Mr. Jonas," she reiterated the personal title firmly, "finds it quite humorous, about as humorous as I find the books on UFOs in his office." She added, in a way that suggested she didn't find UFOs funny at all.

Tora smirked as she heard the snickers from the surrounding students. Anyone who knew anything about Nick Jonas knew he had a pension for the abnormal and conspiracy theories.

Discussion about the school ghost permeated the rest of the time between classes. Following choir, Tora had her beginners management class then lunch and a break, after lunch there would be Applied Graphic Design and Introduction to Production. That would conclude her classes for the day. She had her more technical classes twice a week though she had at least one vocal lesson every day. To say she would be busy would be an understatement.

Tora was grateful for her break. Over lunch she discussed classes and possible homework with the students at her table. She was sitting with Caroline again, who was becoming a fast friend; Amber and Emily also joined them, but the two other girls were in the lower classes so their schedules were a little bit different.

"It's a lot more work than I thought it would be." Emily mused, Tora thought she looked slightly disappointed.

"What did you think?" Caroline asked, "That we would be singing and drawing all day?"

Emily shrugged.

"Well, yeah… Kind of."

"Trust me," Caroline said, "you will have homework, these teachers are no pushovers."

No more was said on the subject. After today, Tora believed her. However, unlike her younger friends she had no illusions about how difficult the school curriculum would be.

After lunch, Tora made a quick stop at the restroom. It was moments like this she was grateful for Ruth's help. As they headed for her first afternoon class, she told her personal assistant about her morning.

"That sounds pretty wild." Ruth commented. "Do you really think there's a ghost here?"

"I saw it, at least briefly." Tora replied, "I'm not quite sure what to make of it, though."

"Well I'll keep an eye out," Ruth said with a grin, "and let you know if I run into any trouble. You'll be the first to know." She winked.

After her last class, Tora was exhausted, and was happy to return to her dorm before going down to dinner. Since she had no homework yet she decided to send her parents an email about her first day of school.

Pulling up to her desk Tora cracked open her laptop. Booting the machine and launching her dictation program she began dictating an email to send home.

Mom and dad,  
Hope you guys are doing okay without me. Don't worry, I'll be home for Thanksgiving:)

Things are going great here so far. My classes are a lot more challenging than I thought they'd be, but I'm enjoying them. I think my hardest class is going to be Music Theory, we both know the technical side of music is not my strong point. I think I'll pass though (I hope). Choir isn't too bad, though I have it with one of the tougher teachers. Suzanne is tough, but she's fair and she won't take crap from anyone.

My production and graphic design classes are interesting and I think I'll learn a lot. I can definitely see elements I could use later on. Dad-you would be proud of me I think I'm finally getting some business experience, Ha ha!

My first voice lesson with Nick isn't until next week, but I'm looking forward to it. I think I can learn a lot. I think his perspective is a little different from any other vocal teacher. For obvious reasons.

Well that's all for now. I'll try to write when I can depending on how busy I get.

Talk to you soon,  
Tora

Tora sent out the email and glanced at the clock. She saw she still had almost an hour and a half before dinner, while there was no time like the present to catch up on some Netflix she had missed or the latest reality show drama. She smiled to herself, glad she was able to relax for the first time all day.


	6. Chapter 5

Before Tora knew it, Wednesday had arrived, unfortunately, she had to wait until the afternoon for her lesson with Nick. She barely paid attention most of the morning and for the first time, she felt nervous about being alone in a room with Nick Jonas for an hour. What had she gotten herself into?

She was halfway through her homework for music theory when she realized she had labeled her musical staff incorrectly, now she would have to redo the entire thing.

Tora gritted her teeth.

Just goes to show where my brain is. She thought, as she began furiously erasing.

She was glad when Ruth didn't comment on her absentmindedness, or that anyone else had asked if she was nervous about her lesson with Nick. She was starting to sound like the younger students. It was Nick Jonas, why should she be nervous?

Well, it was Nick Jonas, said the little voice in the back of her head.

You've met him twice and he's just another person. The logical part of her brain argued.

But, it's Nick Jonas, the little voice said again. After a while Tora gave up trying to concentrate she only had another ten minutes before her next class anyway. She had two hours until her lesson with Nick, which didn't seem like much time at all.

 

All too soon, she was heading for the classroom where Nick held his private lessons. Tora heard Nick before she ever saw him, halfway down the hallway she could hear the piano. She smiled.

As she expected, the door to the classroom was ajar and there was Nick at the piano. He looked up when she came in.

"Good afternoon," he smiled, "I'm glad to see you." He glanced at his watch as if in reflex. "You're early." He sounded surprised.

"Never hurts to be early." Tora quipped.

Nick chuckled and nodded.

"Not going to argue with that."

Tora couldn't help but notice Nick. He was dressed fairly casually in jeans and a comfortable looking cashmere sweater perfect for the fall weather. Either way, she thought, he looked good, but then again, he always looked good.

"I think I'll start by testing your range." Nick remarked, "Cathy said your highest note was a B-flat; I can work with that. I think today I'll get to know your voice a little bit, but after that I'll start assigning the pieces still be working on this year. Your first big assignment will be your pieces for the spring recital."

Tora nodded.

"Sounds good."

The lesson was about what Tora had expected and Nick was a good teacher, but as Tora expected, Nick was a perfectionist and made her go over something again if he didn't think it was good enough. However, the harshest critic was Tora herself and that was all that mattered.  
Nick was impressed that her posture was as good as it was given she sat down a lot and assured her it would get better the more she sang.  
As they finished up the lesson, however their conversation turned away from music.

"I bet you're wondering why I took you on."

Tora shrugged.

"Kind of." She murmured, not quite looking at him.

"It's because I believe in you," Nick said simply, "I believe you have true talent."

Tora warmed at his praise, that meant a lot coming from him.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"There's something else as well…" Nick stood up from the piano and turned to face her.

"I don't know what you've heard from other students about me and my reputation, maybe some things that are less than tasteful…"

"A bit." Tora murmured. "They say you have favorites."

Nick smirked.

"That may be true, to some extent, but I think Jessica started that rumor and, well, I never really did anything to stop it."

Tora waited for him to continue because it was clear he still had more to say.

"I'm not going to lie Tora, I'm attracted to you, I've been attracted to you since I saw you, but I generally care about where you go here and where your journey at Jonas Academy leads you."

"That wouldn't be the reason I ended up in your dorm, would it?" Tora teased.

Nick actually looked embarrassed and Tora could see a blush rising in his face.

"Maybe a little…" He confessed with another small smile, "but I can't let that get in the way of my teaching."

Then Nick was all business again.

"Well, I'll see you next week, same time. I hope to have your music picked out by then and we'll start working on it."

Tora nodded and made to exit the room, she could still feel Nick's eyes on her as she left.

 

She didn't say much about her lesson with Nick over dinner and to her relief no one asked, but after dinner she pulled Caroline aside.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

Caroline frowned.

"Sure, what about?"

"Not here, later, can we meet in your room before curfew?"

"Sure. Just let me finish my homework first."

Tora grinned.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

 

Tora was relieved to get away from the hustle and bustle of the common area in Jonas dorm. She didn't really care much for the girls' gossip and the boys loud talk and after a while the blaring televisions were more than she could stand! She headed for Caroline's room around 8 o'clock, they would have plenty of time to talk before it was lights out. Since they were both over eighteen they had till 10 PM.

When she knocked, Caroline was there to open the door.

"Hey, come on in."

Caroline's dorm was very much how she was, classy, neat and put together. It was a little bit country and southern chic, but Tora liked it though it was nothing she would have picked personally.

"So what's up?" Caroline asked. The casual comment sounded odd coming from someone like her.

"I had my first lesson with Nick today--I mean, Mr. Jonas."

To her surprise, Caroline laughed.

"Don't worry about calling him by his first name, everyone does, even though the teachers try to dissuade us otherwise."

"Yeah, well, it went well…"

Then Tora launched into an explanation of her discussion with Nick and what he had said (unrelated to her lesson). Again, Caroline didn't look surprised.

"You must really like you." She murmured. "It started that way with Jessica too, but I think the relationship got away from him, obviously. He never intended to get her pregnant."

"How'd she managed that?" Tora mattered dryly.

"Everyone says she got him drunk, but no one knows for sure; that could be totally wrong."

"From what you're saying he really likes you, but I think he's generally invested in you. You're not   
like a lot of these stuck up rich girls."

"And you're not?" Tora laughed.

Caroline shrugged.

"I try not to be."

Caroline and Tora talked until shortly before 9:30 PM, by then Tora was getting tired (it took her another twenty minutes or so to get ready for bed). Afterwards, she said good night to Caroline and made her way to her own room where she knew Ruth and her nice warm bed were waiting for her.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any typos, my computer software is being glitchy at the moment.

It was shortly before the holidays when things started getting interesting. By November, Tora was in a well-worn routine; she got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, went to her morning classes, had lunch, (some days this was followed by a study period ) went to the bathroom, followed to her afternoon classes. Afterwards, she had some down time before dinner, which usually involved relaxing or doing homework (sometimes both) then dinner, then more downtime followed by bed.

Also, remember the ghost? That was what made the weeks leading up to the winter break interesting, it was also the how she eventually ended up using Nick Jonas' bathroom, but more about that later.

Everything started the Wednesday before break. Tora had just gotten out of her voice lesson with Nick, and like many of the other classes, she had homework. The teachers seemed to be piling it on, as if they were determined that the students have as little free time over break as possible.

"Can you believe this!" Amber grumbled when they sat down for dinner. "I got so much homework I think my textbooks are going to throw my back out!"

"I've gotten most of mine done." Tora offered absently, "All I have to do is practice my pieces for Nick."

"Well hooray for you." Amber muttered sarcastically.

"That's nothing," Emily countered from the other side of the table, "Nick likes you Tora, I bet he'd give you an extension if you asked."

Tora let this comment pass, she was tired of hearing how she was Nick's favorite, it didn't change that she had just as much work to do as everyone else. She also didn't mention how hard she was working on my music and how difficult a lot of the songs were; she was still putting in a lot of hours rehearsing, sometimes until shortly before curfew.

After dinner, Tora headed for the rehearsal hall. Ruth knew where she would be until curfew so she wasn't worried. Taking her music folder from her bag I put her rehearsal tape into the CD player by the piano and went to work. Currently, Tora was working on two foreign-language pieces (one in Spanish and one in Italian) and a couple of musical theater pieces. Knowing Nick, she wasn't surprised to get at least one piece from Les Miserables. Today, Tora was working on "I Dreamed a Dream" and was halfway through her sticking point on the second verse when she heard the noise. At first, it started as a clatter that steadily got louder. Eventually, Tora stopped rehearsing altogether and listened, and it was then I saw it--the ghost. The ghost had taken on a more corporal form and now you could see the beginnings of a face in the wisps of smoke.

That was new. Tora thought and for a few minutes she just sat there watching it. It circled the piano for a few minutes before diving into the racks of sheet music. After waiting a few minutes she resumed her rehearsal and by 8 o'clock she had finished, by now she was tired and ready to go back to her dorm.

Tora was debating whether or not tell Ruth about her encounter with the ghost but decided against it, it probably wouldn't happen again.

Oh how wrong she was.

This seemed to be a ritual, every night when Tora went into the recital hall to rehearse the ghost was there, it seemed to only a watching, like a set of eyes always observing but never making itself known. 

The hauntings continued until the day before break. Tora hadn't told Amber or Emily, knowing they would just laugh or freak out or brush it off. The only person she had confided in was Caroline, who was the only person who seemed to take her seriously.

"It's strange, I don't think I've seen it this active before." Caroline commented as the two girls prepared their suitcases before break. Caroline shrugged as she continued packing, she and her family were going to Vermont for the next two weeks.

"Maybe it likes you."

In answer, Tora threw a scarf at her.

"If the only things around here who like me are Nick and a ghost what does that say about me." She asked rhetorically.

Caroline laughed. "I like you, don't forget that."

"Yeah, well, I don't think you want to date me or freak me out." Tora replied.

Caroline grinned.

"That's true."

The only other thing other than the unwanted attention from the school ghost that bothered Tora over the next several days was Jessica's constant rude remarks. Every time she saw Tora in the hallway she found some reason to bring up Nick.

"He banged you yet?" She asked snidely.

Tora didn't even bother answering that they hadn't even gone out for coffee. Their only interaction were Tora's weekly voice lessons, which were going well, but they hadn't taken any sort of erotic turn.

It seemed Nick was taking his time, and didn't want to scare her off.

Tora, for her part, was getting tired of his ex's snarky remarks.

How would you even fuck anyway?" Jessica would ask looking down her nose at Tora, though Tora wasn't sure if this was out of rudeness or curiosity; maybe it was a little bit of both. Either way, Tora did her best to ignore it, what else could she do.

Frankly, Tora was relieved when break finally arrived. At this point even after a week she was tired of looking over her shoulder, and she was not a superstitious person.

"So how was school?" Her dad asked when he and her mom picked her up that afternoon.

"You should know," Tora replied, "I've been sending you emails at least three times a week."

Her dad chuckled and nodded.

"True."

There were only two things Tora hadn't told her parents; how close her relationship with Nick really was and that the school ghost was currently stalking her. They didn't need to know either of those things… At least not right away.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter

It was strange being home, Tora reflected, after not being home for three months. However, the house was still the same as when she had left it and that included her bedroom, which was a little barer than normal, but otherwise the same. She loved her bedroom with the slanted ceiling and wood paneling along the far wall; it was one of the more charming aspects of the house.

I need more stuff on my walls. Tora thought, most of her prized wall hangings were in her dorm, few having been left in their original place.  
Oh well, she thought, more excuse to buy art and knickknacks from the yearly street fairs in the summer. The thought made her smile.

It was still a week until Thanksgiving, which gave her plenty of free time do as she pleased. The only thing she had to make sure she had done before returning to school was to practice her music for Nick, which she would have done anyway. When she wasn't on social media or hanging out with her family, she was in her room practicing. Tora knew her parents heard her because she would sometimes catch her dad smiling when he didn't think she was looking.

The holidays tended to turn the house into chaos; with which relatives were coming in for Thanksgiving, which were coming in for Christmas and who was cooking what. Her mother was already running around trying to find a suitable turkey and instructing her dad on how long it needed to thaw and be cooked. Although her parents weren't terrible cooks, the holidays still provided a few hiccups, but normally the house was filled with laughter which Tora always found enjoyable.

It was in this climate Tora found in excuse to get away. The excuse arrived in her inbox the Tuesday before Thanksgiving.  
The email had been sent to her school email, which Tora found unusual, since she barely used it anyway.

Without recognizing the address she knew who the email must be from, just that alone made her a little bit nervous.

Tora,  
I wasn't really sure how to say this, but I feel I must. I know I made my feelings for you clear and would it be too forward to ask for something more official? I guess what I'm trying to say is would you like to go out for coffee sometime this week? Starbucks, maybe?  
Keep in mind I'm not saying this as your teacher and I'd like to keep this between the two of us.  
Nick

Tora could tell he was nervous from the way he had been typing and he wasn't quite sure of her response, Tora wasn't even sure of her own response either. Going out for coffee with a superstar wasn't exactly on her holiday to do list.

It's just Nick Jonas, said one part of her mind.

Yeah right. Said the other, just Nick Jonas.

That would require some planning, she reflected, she would definitely would need a ride, it's not like she could just ask him to pick her up at 8.  
Backing up from her desk, she moved towards the kitchen where she knew her parents were still working.

"Hey mom, dad, I kind of got asked out… Via email."

Oh well, she thought, time to let the cat out of the bag.

Her parents took the news surprisingly well, although they were wary of the status of Nick and Tora as teacher and student. What did this say about Nick's ethical standards in regards to his school? With this still in mind, Tora replied to Nick's email.

Hey,  
Sure, coffee at Starbucks sounds good. (I know you like it there;) What time did you have in mind? 7 or 8 works for me.

Nick replied a few hours later.

How's tomorrow night? Eight will work fine. 

Tora reflected how awkward it would be to have her dad drive her on her first date, but figured it didn't really matter in the long run, she would cross that bridge when she came to it. She would have to talk to Nick to finalize the details.

Even though things were far from perfect, Tora was still smiling when she went to bed. She couldn't believe her luck, she had a date with Nick Jonas! She hadn't even been trying! It didn't matter that nearly everyone knew Nick liked her and she found she didn't really care what they thought. Even Jessica's taunts were a distant memory, if Nick's ex ever found out about them so what?


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter in my head for ages, though I changed a few things from how I imagined it in my head. A lot of Nick and Tora's date is based off what me and my best friend do when we go out. I have so much coming up for this story it's hard to figure out where to leave things, if you're not reading this story now is a good time to start.

By Tuesday evening, Tora was anxiously waiting to leave for her date. She was dressed simply, in nice jeans and her favorite sweater she thought it was good enough for a first date, even with Nick Jonas.

"You ready?" Her dad asked as they prepared to leave.

Tora gave an uncharacteristically small smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied.

The entire drive to Starbucks was her dad expounding on how this was her first date and with Nick Jonas to boot; Tora wished he wouldn't, it was only making her more nervous.

When they reached the Starbucks she searched for Nick, but realized she had no idea what kind of car he drove, but finally spotted him next to a sleek little black car, looking casual and relaxed. He was dressed like she was in jeans and a shirt with a leather jacket over it. This reminded her of when he was in the band with his brothers; rockstar from head to foot.

Nick waited while her dad unloaded her and Tora smiled up at him as she got situated in her chair.

"This is your dad?" Nick asked.

Tora nodded.

Nick extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Take care my daughter, just call when you're ready to be picked up."

Tora nodded again and she and Nick headed towards the door of the Starbucks.

"Have a good time!" Her dad called after her.

She certainly hoped she would.

 

When they found a suitable table Nick pulled out a couple of chairs, smiling as he did so.

"So what do you want?" He asked.

"A pumpkin spice latte." Tora answered promptly.

Nick raised an eyebrow, but he grinned.

"Well alright then." He reached for his wallet, "I'll take care of this." He smiled again, a smile Tora didn't think she could ever get tired of.

After several minutes, Nick returned with two coffees. Tora already knew Nick's was hazelnut with Splenda, she still found it amusing someone with diabetes was so addicted to Starbucks something his blood sugar probably wouldn't thank him for later.

She was still waiting for her latte to cool as she watched Nick check his blood sugar. Sometimes she forgot he was diabetic until she saw him pull out his testing kit or happened to catch a glimpse of his insulin pump.

"Sorry," Nick apologized, "I hope this doesn't bother you."

Tora shrugged.

"It's okay, I have two grandmas with diabetes…type II." She added as an afterthought.

Nick nodded as he finished up and wiped his hands before returning to his coffee. For a while they just sat there, and it occurred to Tora she had no idea how to start a conversation with him, the only thing they had in common were her lessons at school.

"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" She asked, grasping onto the first question that popped into her mind.

"I'm leaving for New Jersey tomorrow to spend some time with Kevin and his family. I can't wait to see my nieces," Nick chuckled, "they're getting so big. My niece Alena will be three in February."

Tora smiled, warming to the subject.

"My aunts and cousins are coming in tomorrow from San Antonio, then it's off to the chaos of Thanksgiving cooking and all. My mom still has to remind my dad to thaw the turkey."

"So how's your practice going?" Nick asked changing the subject, his tone casual.

"It's going…" Tora replied, "it's really the only homework I have. I got most of my homework from my classes done before break. I didn't have much."

"A good student. Just like I thought," Nick chuckled again, "I think you even impressed Suzanne."

Tora laughed, feeling her cheeks warm.

"Now you giving me way too much credit." 

They talked like that for what seemed like hours, but finally Tora realized what time and suggested they get going. After that, she called her dad to come pick her up. Her dad arrived several minutes later after which he and Nick shook hands again as they all prepared to leave.

"I'll see you at school." Nick replied. He gave her a small smile before waving goodbye. Tora knew there would be no good night kiss, not with her dad standing right there. That would be awkward.

They had barely turned the corner heading back towards their neighborhood by the time her dad spoke.

"So how was it?" He asked.

"It was good." Tora replied, "Nick is a nice guy, we talked."

She didn't elaborate beyond that, at this point there was nothing left to say.

When they got home Tora saw her mother had already gone to bed, Tora didn't blame her given the busy day she had coming up later that week; at least her aunts would be there to help tomorrow. Afterwards, Tora headed for her room to get ready for bed, now that she was alone she could process what had happened on her own terms. She reflected she felt as she had after she had gotten the invitation for the date, happy and content. Despite what she would tell anyone else she was curious to see where the relationship would go and what would come of it. Tora wondered what would happen after she returned to school, she didn't want to be "just another girl" Nick dated, but didn't any girl feel that way (rockstar status notwithstanding).


	10. Chapter 9

After a wonderfully hectic holiday, Tora returned to school; her mind spinning with the various "what if's" that had popped up in the past two weeks. At the top of her list of things on her mind were the haunting of the resident ghost and Nick's ex, who was still giving her dirty looks from along the dormitory table.

The only person that knew about her budding relationship with Nick was Caroline, since she was the only student Tora trusted with the information. If she had told Amber and Emma she'd no doubt the information would be all over the school by lunchtime and that wasn't something she wanted.

The school ghost it seemed had made itself scarce over the course of the lessons in the recital hall that first day back, but Tora knew it was watching biding its time. However, she went through her day as usual trying not to let it bother her.  
That first day back she decided to take a shower that evening despite having just left home she needed time to herself to think. A shower was good for that.

After Ruth had washed her hair Tora was left to to relax in the hot water she was continuing to soak in the hot water letting the water flow down her back when the lights flickered and died.

For a few seconds Tora only blinked.

"Ruth? Everything all right out there?"

"Yeah?" Her personal assistant answered, "Why?"

"The lights just went out in here."

Tora heard the bathroom door open and Ruth flicking the light switch. Nothing.

"I'm going to have to talk to the floor monitors," Ruth called, "we may have to get maintenance up here. I'll be right back, hang on."

Oh I bet Jessica would love that. Tora thought sarcastically. At least Mitchell was there to keep her from going all psycho.

It seemed like an eternity as Tora sat in the dark waiting for Ruth to come back, even the sound of the running water in the darkened bathroom seemed eerie. She was about to call out again when she saw the wisp flickering out of the faucet and not just the brief glimpse of a face but something clearly recognizable as one; with bloodshot eyes and a gaping mouth.

Tora was not the type of person who was usually freaked out, but this was extenuating circumstances.

She screamed, pretty sure the entire floor could hear her.

Following the incident in the shower several things happened. Finally, someone had managed to turn the power in the bathroom of room 319 back on but Tora still felt uneasy, there was no way she was showering in her bathroom anytime soon. So here she was sitting in the school's main office begging with them to let her shower somewhere else, though many of them didn't see the point.

She was still jumpy by the time she had her Thursday night rehearsal for Nick, but this time he came with her; she was grateful for the company.

"I hear the school ghost is been giving you a bit of trouble." Nick commented casually.

Tora nodded.

"You could say that." Tora replied just as casually. "It scared me out of my wits the other night."

Nick chuckled softly.

"I bet."

It wasn't until Tora had finished her rehearsal Nick offered a solution to her "haunted bathroom" problem.

"You can use my bathroom if you want." He offered, "I really only use it in the morning and evening, otherwise I use the staff bathrooms on the ground floor."

"You mean it?" Tora asked.

"Absolutely. It's pretty big so I don't think you should have a problem getting your wheelchair in there."

Tora found herself smiling.

"I'll have to take you up on that." She continued to study him, "seeing as you're the only one that believes me about the ghost; Suzanne doesn't seem all that keen on it."

Nick chuckled.

"Yeah, she's always been on my ass about that one, and she doesn't think that much about the UFO books in my office either."

"Yeah," Tora replied, "she mentioned that."

They were quiet for several minutes before Nick spoke again.

"I want you to feel safe here, even if it's something as silly as that ghost whatever it may be. First and foremost my concern is always for the welfare of my students."

By now, his voice had softened, and when Tora looked up at him again he was smiling softly and reaching out to tuck a strand of her flyaway hair behind her ear. For a long time they just stared at each other and Tora didn't know what was going to happen next, but then Nick leaned forward and suddenly Tora knew and her heart started beating double time; Nick was going to kiss her!

His lips were soft and firm just as she imagined and she was quite sure every girl in the school would most certainly be jealous of her, but she found she didn't care. All that mattered was that Nick was kissing her and that they had crossed some invisible line; to something more than just a teacher and a student and a casual platonic relationship (the Starbucks date had seen to that).

She inhaled sharply as Nick deepened the kiss, his lips moving firmly and confidently. This was something else. Meanwhile, somewhere in a far corner of her brain a chorus of fangirls was screaming in utter disbelief.


	11. Chapter 10

Tora kept her lips sealed (no pun intended) about kissing Nick. Like everything else regarding the head of the academy it was fair fodder for school gossip. That was not something Tora intended on being.

Tora was, however a girly girl by nature so it was nearly impossible not to tell anyone, so the only person she told was Caroline, who she swore to secrecy before doing so.

"So he kissed you, huh?" Caroline asked with a grin, "Well I can't say I'm surprised."

Tora chuckled.

"Yeah, like you would know!"

Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? Look, just because I'm a first year student doesn't mean I know everything in regards to Nick Jonas' personal life."

Tora smirked.

"Yeah right. That's what you want me to think."

By Friday, the adrenaline of the week before had worn off, though she still got a charge from seeing Nick every week during her lesson, but there was little time for personal matters then. Not if Nick wanted to keep the school's sterling reputation. There was something, however that would completely recharge her and that started with her usual Friday night shower. On Wednesday, Nick had given her directions to his room and how to get to the bathroom.

"I'll leave the door unlocked for you, just come on in don't worry about it."

Yeah right, Tora thought, easy for him to say. His heart didn't beat out of his chest every time he saw her or feel like his entire body was going to self combust (well, now that she considered, it probably did, he just didn't let her see it.)

"You sure about this?" Ruth asked her with raised eyebrows as they headed down the hallway towards Nick's room at the opposite and of the wing.

"Not really." Tora replied honestly, "but what choice do I have? It's like that ghost is out to get me!"

Ruth didn't say anymore on the subject, but Tora knew her assistant had her reservations about Tora showering in a guy's room. Tora didn't think she had anything to worry about because stuff like that didn't happen to her, she wasn't the type of girl guys were jumping to get into bed; but she didn't tell Ruth this though.

Tora figured she was one of the few students to see Nick's quarters and the room definitely didn't disappoint. It was about twice the size of her own dorm, which was bigger than the average student dormitory to being with. It was a series of rooms, a small kitchen, a bathroom, a sitting area and the bed in the far corner of the room, which definitely didn't disappoint either. The bed by itself was also very large, but neatly made; the tidiness made Tora smile, it was very Nick.

As soon as Ruth opened the bathroom door Tora's mouth fell open. On one side by the door was a large walk in shower with several showerheads, in another corner was a standalone hot tub along with the usual sink and toilet. It was easily one of the fanciest bathrooms Tora had ever seen.

"This is incredible!" Ruth murmured, "I feel like I just walked into a 5 star hotel!"

"Yeah, no kidding." Tora replied, still looking around in awe.

 

With Ruth's help, Tora stripped and got into the shower which had a convenient bench on one side. It was definitely one of the most relaxing showers she had ever had and she was reluctant to get out, though the water was getting cooler and her fingers were pruning.

Tora was drying off when she heard voices from the other side of the door clearly audible despite the attempt to be otherwise.

"Jessica, you're going to have the baby any day now." Nick was saying.

"Yeah so?" Jessica replied, "You know I want you to be there right?"

"Of course." Nick replied mildly. "I will be, but I'm making it clear we are not getting back together and I have other commitments.

"Oh yeah?" Jessica challenged. "Like what Nicholas?"

Her voice was getting louder now and Tora could tell she was just outside the door. Just as Jessica spoke, the door flew open.  
For a long moment Jessica just stared and Tora stared back, red-faced, considering she was wearing nothing but a towel.

"Oh I see how it is now. So here's your little piece on the side, or did you just feel sorry for her."

Nick's jaw tightened in obvious anger.

"That's none of your business, Jessica. After what happened in her dorm a few weeks ago I offered her use of my bathroom--for a shower!" He clarified.

Jessica sniffed disdainfully.

"Sure, that's what you want me to think."

"You know what type of person I am!" Nick shot back, his voice rising slightly, "You should know that since you were a fan long before I ever started this school. Do you think I would ever disrespect a girl like that?"

Jessica muttered something Tora didn't catch.

"Right." Nick replied with a tone of finality to his voice. "Now if you will excuse me, I would like to relax; it's been a long day."

Finally, with one last huff Jessica stormed out of Nick's room, which was looking less and less impressive now that she was so heavily pregnant.

When the door of the room had finally slammed shut Nick's eyes met Tora's from across the room.

"Sorry you had to witness that, I'll let you finish getting dressed," he looked somewhere between amusement and embarrassment, "I won't look, promise."

Hastily, ducking his head, he rushed forward to shut the door, once again plunging the room into an awkward silence.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes from this chapter and the next were based off a dream I had which inspired this story.

After several minutes Tora emerged from the bathroom, Ruth behind her.

When Nick saw her, he smiled.

"See you're all set."

"You've a really nice room." Tora murmured.

"Glad you think so." Nick replied.

"Your bed looks really comfy."

"You can check it out if you like." Nick suggested, smirked and Tora blushed.

"Well if we're done here." Ruth began.

Nick and Tora exchanged another look.

"I really want you to stay for a bit." Nick offered. "Curfew isn't for another 2 hours; I'll make sure you get back to your room."

Tora looked between Nick and Ruth, but Ruth only smirked.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said, "If I don't see you before curfew I'll see you in the morning." Without another word she left Nick's room.

After the door had closed behind Ruth, Tora looked at Nick and once again she felt unbearably awkward.

"I meant what I said about the bed." Nick replied, "I can help you if you like."

Several moments later, Nick and Tora were sitting on the edge Nick's bed.

"It's a nice place to hang out." Nick murmured, "I meant what I said about relaxing, after all it is Friday night. No school tomorrow."

Tora smirked.

"Yeah, easy for you to say, you run the place!"

Nick chuckled.

"True."

Tora flopped back on the bed and sighed.

"So where does this leave us… Mr. Jonas." She murmured absently.

"Wherever you want it to." Nick replied casually. For a long time they just stared at each other neither wanting to voice what they thought the other may be thinking. Then Nick kissed her.

It was the same heart stopping kiss he had given her before, but gradually it intensified to the point where she could barely breathe. Eventually Nick pulled away and looked at her again, as if silently asking something, but by the intensity in his eyes Tora thought she knew what that was, though she was unsure of what "that" exactly entailed.

"I'll do whatever you want me to." Nick murmured, "However fast or slow you want."

Tora only nodded and tilted her chin so he could kiss her again. Nick seemed to be taking his time he moved slowly, so it seemed not to scare her, but Tora was curious and wanted to experience as much as possible.

His hands moved gradually over her body, from her waist to her hips and back again. Eventually they moved upwards, sliding under her sweater cupping her breasts. It was in that one touch Tora knew she wanted more; wanted to feel his skin on hers in whatever way possible. Again they eyed each other silently communicating what they both wanted in as few words as possible.

For the first time Tora reached out to touch him. His skin was smooth and soft, but she could feel hard muscles underneath it. Then Nick pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the floor, he had long since discarded the shoes he had been wearing earlier. Definitely casual, Tora decided.  
Nick nodded at her, a nearly imperceptible nod, but she knew what he was asking. She wanted it too so she nodded back. He would always stop it she asked because that was the type of person he was.

Slowly he pulled her sweater over her head and once again began exploring her body. Every part of Tora seemed to tingle; her body wanted him she knew that much. Slowly he discarded her bra, then reach to cup her breasts again--he definitely knew what he was doing.  
Then they were kissing again. This time pressed skin to skin, chest to chest, every sensitive part of her reaching for him. Nick had pulled her on top of him so she was in some awkward straddling position, but she didn't care. His hands had slid down her back and were playing with the waistband of her jeans. They made out for a long time sometimes heat giving way to a series of tender kisses and vice versa.

Afterwards they just lay in bed on top of the covers. Once they caught their breath they began talking again, about normal things, every day things. Eventually, with Nick's help, she got dressed again and promising to meet up again she left for her room, her heart still doing a funny little tap dance in her chest.

Tora didn't tell Caroline about making out with Nick; this was at least one thing she was keeping herself.

Things seem to have shifted between her and Nick over the next week. Between their lessons they stole kisses when Nick figured no one was looking and met in Nick's room in the time before curfew. Friday nights were particularly special, since there was no school the next day. One evening, when Nick was sure most of the students were in their rooms, they took a walk around the grounds.

Nick seemed at ease walking next to her wheelchair even though it was obviously went slower than he normally walked she could tell he didn't mind. Eventually they stopped in a small gazebo at the far end of the grounds; usually this was a favorite study spot of many students when the weather permitted studying outdoors. Now, however, everything was bare and a monochromatic shade of gray that said winter was still in full force.

"You getting cold?" Nick asked.

Tora shrugged.

"I can stay out for a little bit longer," she replied, "but it will be nice to go back inside where it's warm."

They smiled at each other again, and even in the dim light Tora could see the flush from the cold in his cheeks, turning them a rosy pink, she was quite sure her cheeks and nose were the same color.

Eventually they made their way back inside, hanging their coats on the rack in Nick's room.

"I didn't realize how cold I was!" Tora said grinning. She looked appreciatively at the roaring fire in the fireplace.

"This may be all we get this year." Nick mused, "Dallas usually doesn't get any snow."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"We can always warm up under the covers." Nick suggested.

"Well if you want to make out you can just say so!" Tora said laughing and was rewarded when Nick chuckled, as his nose and lips finally met hers. Without speaking, Nick lifted her into his arms and they made their way towards the bed, which was just as comfortable as ever.

Their clothes came off slowly, between making out and partially because the fireplace made the room significantly warmer. Nick, as Tora expected was taking his time wanting to savor every moment with her, every touch, and Tora didn't blame him. Eventually they were partially naked under the covers their shoes and socks having been long discarded.

Nick was looking at her earnestly silently asking a question Tora couldn't exactly voice.

"I want you." He whispered.

Tora smiled and shifted closer to him.

"I can tell." She whispered back, "I don't think that part of your body's stiff from the cold."

Nick chuckled huskily.

"Believe it. I want you." He enunciated each word, and in that moment Tora did too and she didn't need their bodies to tell her that.


	13. Chapter 12

Tora's first time was not quite what she expected, but it also exceeded her expectations. She didn't talk much; she felt too awkward to; her only comment was when she finally saw Nick's uh.... manhood.

"It's big." Was all she said. Tora knew it sounded like a childish statement, but those was the first words that came out of her mouth.

Nick only chuckled, he didn't seem embarrassed at all, which made her feel slightly better.

"You ready?" He asked.

Tora only nodded.

It was exhilarating! The first push hurt a bit but after a that she enjoyed it; the wonderful friction of their bodies going back and forth. She had also learned by now Nick was ticklish in a few special places, and she enjoyed tickling kissing these places; particularly his feet, which made him laugh. She loved it when he laughed.

They stayed in bed much longer than Tora had intended; they didn't even go down to the hall for breakfast, but rather Nick made them breakfast in his room.

"Won't they miss us?" Tora asked the next morning, as she watched Nick rush around the kitchen and only his boxers.

"Nope." Nick replied, "it's the weekend, there's probably not that many people down there anyway."

They ate breakfast on Nick's bed before he helped her get dressed again and she headed down to her room. She wasn't quite sure what she would tell Ruth or even Caroline, but this she was definitely keeping to herself.

When Tora finally got back to her room she opened the door to find Ruth watching TV in her part of the room. Ruth took one look at her and raised her eyebrows.

"Do I even want to know?" She asked.

Tora blushed.

"No," Tora replied, "probably not."

 

Tora was just wrapping her head around the so intimate with Nick when the next big piece of news ricocheted through the school. It happened on a Tuesday morning, just after third period. Jessica's water had broken right in the middle of the recital hall and she was rushed out of the room by Suzanne; a short while later Tora heard she had been taken the hospital.

"Well she's definitely in labor." Caroline muttered the next time Tora saw her. "Guess a little Jonas will be joining us sooner rather than later."

"I assume Nick's going to be at the delivery?" Amber commented, "I mean, it is his kid."

Tora didn't think this was a good time to mention what she had overheard the week before, but more importantly where did this leave her and Nick's relationship, since they were keeping it quiet she couldn't really talk to anyone about it and since their relationship had become physical she didn't really feel comfortable talking to Caroline about it.  
\  
Tora was unusually distracted for the rest of the afternoon. She wondered where Nick was, and if the baby had been born yet. She didn't really care about Jessica personally, but she cared about Nick and what happened to the baby. Tora only wished she could talk to him, ask him what was going on, and how he felt about it. It's not like she could text him, she reflected, what would everyone say if they found out Nick was having a relationship with a student at his school? What did that say about his ethical standard? At least how everyone else saw it.

Tora only snapped out of her reverie when she almost put her hand in a bowl of mashed potatoes over dinner.

"What's your problem?" Caroline asked. "You're usually not this distracted."

Tora shrugged.

"Just thinking." She murmured.

"About Nick?" Caroline whispered.

Tora nodded.

"I mean, I know we haven't been together long but… I just feel like everything's going to blow up in my face. Especially now that Jessica has had his baby."

"Nick won't let that happen." Caroline reassured her. Then Caroline gave her a sidelong look raising one eyebrow.

"Wait a minute, there's something you're not telling me… When did you become so concerned about his relationship with Jessica, or lack thereof."

Tora blushed.

"Hang on, did you…?"

"Not here!" Tora hissed. "Later, tonight. You know how gossip travels in this school, if anyone finds out about me and Nick we're both screwed!"


	14. Chapter 13

Caroline reacted to the news of Tora sleeping with Nick about the way Tora had expected, and her only response by the time Tora had finished the story was raised eyebrows and a definite smirk.

"So is he any good?" She asked in a would-be casual voice.

"How would I know?" Tora exclaimed, "Virgin, remember!"

"Uh huh." Caroline murmured. "Sure, until last week."

"My point is, I have nothing to compare it to." Tora defended.

"So do your parents know?" Caroline asked, still looking way to amused for Tora's comfort.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Tora asked somewhere between exasperation and amusement. "No, my parents don't know. I don't exactly keep them up to date on every nuance my sex life."

Caroline chuckled.

"I meant about you and Nick, about your relationship."

"Again, no." Tora replied, "I guess I'm waiting for the right time. I'm not sure how telling my parents I'm dating a rockstar would go over; even if he's a nice guy."

"Talk to Nick about it." Caroline suggested, "maybe he has a better definition of where your relationship will go in the next few months."

Tora smiled at her best friend.

"Thanks Caroline. I'll keep that in mind."

Most of second semester went on as usual in the next several weeks. Jessica, it seemed was on an extended maternity leave and wouldn't be back until early in the spring. Nick had returned to school without saying anything about the baby, not even to Tora, who he still saw at least 2 to 3 times a week.

"How did she get leave from school?" Tora wondered aloud one morning around the breakfast table.

"She's been planning this for months from what I heard." Caroline replied, "She probably has tutors lined up for the next month or so."

Right, Tora thought, because most of the students who attended Jonas Academy were stinking rich, and Tora had only managed to get in on a scholarship.

Jessica, as it turned out, returned to school in early March. It also became a big production because the media had gotten wind of the fact that Nick Jonas was now a father and wanted every juicy tidbit, even if that meant stalking students outside the school. Nick, for his part, had posted several guards outside of the school to protect the students and had even told off the paparazzi more than once.

"Stay off the campus grounds or I will call the police." He told them firmly when he had seen a knot of paparazzi pestering several students before class. After that they kept their distance, though Tora still saw their vans on the street corners every once in a while when she stopped for a cup of coffee between classes with Caroline.

Jessica, for her part, seemed to enjoy the attention, though Tora notice she looked less put together than usual. She idly wondered how she had managed to keep up with her schoolwork while taking care of a newborn. Jessica had even taken to taking the baby to school with her, but Tora didn't think that made things any easier. It seemed despite having a baby, Jessica was still the Queen bee as she was constantly surrounded by a gaggle of girls, Tora saw knots of them in the school entryway as they took turns holding the baby.

The baby, as it turned out, was a boy named Stephen Jerry Jonas, Nick had shown her pictures and finally told her about the delivery itself.

"If she brings him to school, I get to see him, I don't otherwise." Nick explained.

"What will you do when he gets older?" Tora asked.

"We'll make it work." Nick sighed. "We're talking about going to LA this summer, but that's still in the works."

Tora was still considering this when Jessica asked to see her and Nick one afternoon after classes.

"Meet me at the coffee shop across the street," She instructed, "be there by 4."

Nick and Tora complied without speaking much and showed up at the appropriate time. Nick was checking his blood sugar when Jessica arrived, holding a baby carrier in one hand and a chai latte the other. Nick and Tora already had their beverages in front of them; Nick his trademark hazelnut cappuccino and Tora a mocha latte.

"Nice of you to show up." Jessica said dryly.

"Why wouldn't we?" Nick asked calmly.

"I would think, by now you would hear better things to do." Jessica sniffed.

"What did you want to talk about Jess?" Nick asked, cutting her off.

"I want to talk about our arrangements." Jessica said primly.

"Why am I here then?" Tora demanded.

"I'm getting to that." Jessica said casually.

Nick and Jessica talked for several minutes about the trip to California and it wasn't until Tora heard her name she engaged back in the conversation.

"Will you even still be dating her?" Jessica asked, gesturing to Tora.

"I honestly don't know." Nick replied evenly, "It all depends on how things go, as for the personal part of our relationship that's none of your business."

Jessica gave Nick a look but she didn't say anything.

"Would she come to California too?" Jessica asked next.

Nick shrugged.

"If she wants to," Nick replied smoothly, "but possibly at another time."

"Oh it's going to be so awkward if--" Jessica began.

She was cut off as Stephen began to cry. Sighing, she reached for him, but Nick beat her to it and picked up his son rocking him gently; murmuring softly.

"You okay little man?" He murmured, "You hungry?"

Several minutes later Stephen was drinking happily from a bottle as Nick fed him as Jessica and Tora looked on.

"You know how to burp him right?" Jessica asked, she actually looked worried.

"I think so." Nick replied, "I've watched Kevin and Dani do it enough with my nieces." He carefully began to pat Stephen's back and several moments later the baby gave a surprisingly large burp. Tora smiled. Nick continued to rock Stephen as they made small talk long after their coffee was gone. By the time Jessica rose to leave Stephen was sound asleep in Nick's arms one small hand grasping his finger.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add more conflict to the story before it was resolved something that moved it along but resolved certain things with the characters. After that, I'm gonna start the wrapup for this story and you'll see how Nick and Tora's relationship turns out.

Tora had a vague, uneasy feeling following her meeting with Jessica, and it proved to be not just a "gut feeling" when she and Nick were called to the head office the following Wednesday.

She knew it was bad because of the somber looks of all the teachers in the room. In the middle of it all was Elaine Smiley, looking unusually cross, as always, she wore her violet pantsuit.

"Good morning, Mr. Jonas, Ms. Johnson."

"What is this about Elaine?" Nick asked calmly, "Did you have to call in my entire staff?"

"I did what I felt was best, both for you, the students, and the school." Elaine replied evenly. "It is come to my attention, thanks to a student that you have been carrying on relations with Ms. Johnson."

Nick was as calm as ever, if he was nervous it didn't show on his face.

"Yes," Nick replied, "since before Christmas."

"I see. I called everyone in because thanks to complaints, parents want to bring you before the state board and have your resignation from the school."

This time, Nick seemed angry. Indignantly, he rose from his chair.

"What! I-we-have done nothing wrong! Why bring Tora into this, though?"

A wry smile crossed Elaine's face, though she looked far from amused.

"Well, it takes two to tango doesn't it."

Nick's face reddened, both with embarrassment and anger, but eventually he sat back down.

"Well, Ms. Johnson you've been quiet. Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

"No ma'am." Tora replied quickly and quietly. At this point she had nothing to add.

"So you don't deny any accusations?"

"No ma'am." Tora replied, "I take full responsibility for my actions, but," she glanced at Nick before she spoke again, "I don't regret them either."

"Very well." Elaine replied. "Given the outcry from several students and parents, not to mention the school sponsors, they thinks it's best that Mr. Jonas be suspended pending a hearing at which time will be decided whether he can keep the school or not."

"I had done nothing wrong!" Nick exclaimed again, "What exactly are they accusing me of?"

"Students and parents think your relations with some of the older students are inappropriate." Elaine stated in that matter-of-fact voice. "Furthermore, your classes with all female students will be supervised from now until the end of the semester, and you will not be permitted to see any student after hours."

A muscle in Nick's jaw twitched, and Tora knew he was pissed.

Elaine and the other teachers stood.

"I think that's all for now," she said in the same calm voice. "Mr. Jonas you will be notified of details of the hearing shortly. Ms. Johnson, please return to your classes, your voice lessons with Mr. Jonas will continue as scheduled later this afternoon."

With that, they were dismissed, but neither Nick or Tora spoke as they left the office.

 

"That's ridiculous!" Caroline exclaimed when Tora told her and the other girls the short version of what had happened that morning, "The school's been running for over a year and they're just now noticing that Nick his been more than friendly with the female students? He's not a student, he runs the damn school! Why are they treating him like one?"

"Yeah," Amber agreed, "bet you anything it was Jessica because she was jealous of Tora. Now she's starting rumors about Nick."  
Emma nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's like she's trying to get Nick fired or something." Emma bit her lip, her freckled face looking worried. Over the course of the discussion the news had trickled down the table and like Emma, most of the girls in the dorm were worried. Tora didn't blame them, the future of the school squarely depended on the outcome of Nick's impending hearing. The only people that didn't seem concerned were Jessica and her friends, who were too busy cooing over little baby Stephen.

"We all know Jessica has had it out for Nick since he dumped her last year," Caroline murmured darkly, "why not."

Everyone around the table nodded in agreement.

"We could hold a protest or something." Emma offered, "show everyone we oppose the decision to get Nick fired."

Caroline nodded.

"It's an idea, but let's see how this plays out, if we need more backing then we can protest, but I wouldn't jump the gun just yet."  
Tora, meanwhile had yet to speak, she hadn't spoken much since the meeting that morning. At the moment, all she was doing was listening to the girls' conversation.

"Funny," she muttered eventually, "seems Jessica is a pot calling the kettle black considering she was the one who got pregnant by Nick in the first place."

"Yeah," Caroline murmured, "funny how that worked out."


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much the climax for this story. I will do a short wrap up showing what happened to Nick and Tora after the end of the school year but that's about it. As of next week my longer stories are pretty much done. New stuff will be posted on various sites after the first of year.

By the beginning of the following week the news of Nick's legal hearing had spread like a wildfire. It was everywhere, on social media and on every fan forum Tora cared to check.

"This is ridiculous!" She told Caroline one afternoon between classes, "there hasn't been this much hubbub over a Jonas brother since TMZ started that rumor about Joe, his ex-girlfriend, and that sex tape!"

Caroline snorted, which was the most undignified thing Tora had ever seen her do.

"Well you have to admit, it was funny. At least he had a sense of humor about it."

"Well I wouldn't if it was me." Tora muttered.

As Tora expected, the news about the hearing was the only thing the school talked about for the next few days. Although Tora also thought this was because it was almost the end of the semester and everyone had a little bit of cabin fever thanks to enticing spring breezes.

Nick's hearing had been set for the twentieth of May, which was a few days before the end of term, which was just as well since Tora figured no one would want to pay attention in class depending on the outcome. It was then Tora, Caroline and their friends concocted their game plan for the day of the hearing.

"I heard the hearing is scheduled for 1 PM Monday morning. We can go down after lunch." Caroline suggested. 

All the girls agreed, talking excitedly.

"We can make signs and stuff!" Amber exclaimed, "I mean, that's what they show on TV and in our history books and stuff."  
"We want to get their attention without driving everybody nuts," Caroline who was the oldest other than Tora cautioned, "we don't want to get arrested."

"I don't think our parents will be very happy about that." Emma murmured, "It makes getting grounded look like a slap on the wrist."

"What do you want me to do Caroline?" Tora asked, "I don't know how much help I'll be."

To Tora's surprise, Caroline turned around with a particularly stern look rivaling Suzanne.

"To be honest," she began, "I think it would be best if you stay here. If the paparazzi that's been sniffing around the school get wind of this they're going to have a field day; and if they see you even more so. Unless you want to be front and center on tomorrow's tabloid."

Tora's enthusiasm for standing up for Nick deflated.

"I guess you're right… I don't want that. I guess it's going to be on the news anyway, I mean, they can't miss this!"

Caroline smirked, her dark brown eyes twinkling. "Well, that's exactly what we're going for, isn't it?"

When Tora had finished her lunch she was glued to Ruth's TV until her afternoon classes. As luck would have it, the protest was the top story. Tora had no doubt it would probably be a headline for the 5 o'clock news as well.

On the TV, a reporter stood in front of a large group of protesters. When the camera panned over the group Tora saw several people she knew several girls from Jonas dorm as well as many others. Leading the charge of course were her friends, Caroline was dressed like a lawyer and there was no doubt anyone looking at her would definitely listen.

Tora looked at all the signs her friends had made many of them sporting catchy slogans like: "JONAS DORM FOR JONAS" and "IT'S LEGAL, NO BIG DEAL!"

It was Caroline's suggestion that the protesters rotate in shifts so they could all still get to class without getting into trouble. So when one group had to go to class another group on break took their place, some of the students were from the other 3 dorms. Tora caught as much on the news as she could and checked Twitter at regular intervals for any other updates. By the time she had gotten out of her last class, shortly before 4:30 PM there was no new news.

"Anything yet?" She asked when she saw Caroline at dinner.

Caroline shook her head.

"Not that I heard. We barely saw Nick today, his security was too busy rushing in and out of the courthouse. They finish up shortly after the lunch hour, but I haven't heard anything yet." 

The girls hurried through their dinner before dashing back to Tora's room and settling down in front of Ruth's TV; the evening news was just coming on.

"Several students from the Jonas Academy in downtown Dallas gathered today in front of the courthouse to protest the hearing of headmaster Nick Jonas, who is been taken before officials for inappropriate conduct with a female student he's been seeing since last year." The news reporter began.

The footage from earlier that day began to roll. In voiceover, the reporter continued; "The protest, was headed and organized by second year student Caroline Manning."

Then a clip rolled of what appeared to be Caroline being interviewed.

"Why is this so important to you?" The reporter asked.

"I love my school." Caroline replied simply, "I was one of the first students to get in, and everything Mr. Jonas has done since then has made a great impression on me and many other students."

"His reputation is important to you?" The reporter questioned.

"Of course!" Caroline replied, "He's a wonderful headmaster and he takes his job very seriously. He doesn't deserve to be fired over something anyone else would do." On the TV, Caroline shrugged. "He's human."

"Care to comment on the girl he supposedly was involved with?" The reporter asked offhandedly.

"Not really." Caroline answered diplomatically, "That's between the two of them, besides I keep my confidences."

The camera switched back to the story reporter.

"Earlier today, Nick Jonas was cleared of any charges and is free to resume his post as the head of Jonas Academy."

That was all any of them needed to hear, Tora didn't even hear the beginning of the next story because she, Caroline, Amber and Emma were cheering so loud. They only stopped cheering when Ruth entered the room.

"I would prefer you not have your sleepover in my room."

"Yeah, sure, no problem Ruth." Amber replied hastily.

"They cleared Nick!" Tora exclaimed.

"That's wonderful, now get out of my room before you meet with the wrong end of a pillow."

As the girls exited the room there chatter died down. Several minutes later they were back to setting their blankets and pillows around Tora's bed. They would most likely be talking until curfew even though that was over 3 hours away, thankfully none of that involved homework because it was the last thing on their minds.


	17. Chapter 16

Before Tora knew it was the last day of the semester. She couldn't believe how fast the school year had gone, but part of that was due to Nick, the popular girl being pregnant, and just having general fun. However, Tora wasn't sure how much of that was fun or drama.

As most of the students prepared to leave, Caroline, Tora and their friends stood in the entryway where teachers and Elaine Smiley were yelling last-minute instructions over the din.

"Are you sure you won't come back next year?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not sure." Tora replied, "After everything that has happened I'm not sure if this is the place for me anymore, but I do have Nick."

"Yeah."

The girls smiled at each other.

"Well whatever you decide we can stay in touch. You can still email me or text me anytime you want. It's been fun getting to know you. You're an interesting person Tora Johnson."

The girls embraced once more, possibly for the last time. They were just pulling apart when Nick, who was making his way through the crowd, came up to them.

"Can I have a word?" He murmured quietly, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Sure." Tora muttered back as he led her away from the throng of students and out a side door.

After they had gone some distance Nick spoke.

"Will I see you again next year?"

"I don't know," Tora murmured, "I don't know if this was the right place for me, it's not really my scene, you know."

Nick nodded slowly.

"So… This means you're breaking up with me?" Nick asked.

"Of course not!" Tora exclaimed.

"So, I'm just your boyfriend now." Nick reiterated.

Tora smiled at him.

"Yes."

"I think-" Nick paused," it's time I met your family, since we've been keeping our relationship quiet at school I don't know how much you've told them about me."

"Not much." Tora admitted. "I didn't even tell them we slept together," she chuckled, "my mom would freak!"

Nick chuckled as he reached out to push a strand of her hair back from her face.

"I have some things I have to straighten out with Jessica regarding Stephen, but then it's just you and me. I'd like to explore our relationship without people breathing down our necks."

"Me too."

"After I get back from LA, how do you feel about going to Bali? There's a music camp there I went to a few years ago with an ex… I think you may enjoy it."

"Nick, that's halfway across the world! That's a lot to ask for someone like me, but, sure, I'll think about it."

Nick was just about to lean down and kiss her when a car honked nearby. Tora looked up to see her parents pulling up and their timing couldn't have been worse!

"Ready to go Tor?" Her dad asked as he got out and opened the back of the van. "Say goodbye to Nick."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nick give an awkward half smile.

"You ready to come home, dear?" Her mother called from the passenger seat.

Finally, working up her nerve, Tora spoke.

"Mom, dad, will you come out here for a minute I have something to tell you."

"Sure sweetheart." Her dad replied.

By now the ramp was out of the car and her parents had and gotten out and were standing at the curb waiting for her to speak.

Tora cleared her throat again.

"I know I haven't been very forthcoming about my relationships this year, but…" She gestured to Nick who was still standing beside her his hands in his pockets, "mom, dad, meet my boyfriend."


End file.
